cjs_imagination_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Crown
, also referred to as or , is the Servamp of Presumption and Wakatsuki Mimori's Servamp. She is the second youngest of the nine Servamps. Appearance Vanilla is a short girl with a small build. She is said to be very cute. She has long green hair styled in a straight cut. She has round red eyes, and she normally has a blank expression. Like other vampires, she has pointed teeth. Her clothing is almost always pink except for a blue ribbon around her neck that Mimori gave her. Her normal outfit is a light pink dress that goes to her knees and a short pink cloak that has a fluff-lined hood with floppy bunny ears. She also has white stockings and pink mary janes with ribbons. As a rabbit, she has pure white fur and big red eyes. She has the blue ribbon that Mimori gave her tied around her neck. She has a wavy tuft of hair that hangs above her eyes. Personality Vanilla has the personality of a spoiled little girl. She is over-confident and immature, and she rarely thinks things through. Being the Servamp of Presumption, she is a very presumptuous girl, and she often makes wild assumptions. She is also shown to be astonishingly intuitive, and her instinct is unparalleled. She knows she is cute, so she always expects people to do things for her. Because of this, she can be quite lazy, and she will sometimes throw a fit if she doesn't get what she wants. Vanilla can be absentminded at times, and she often forgets things. She is easily distracted, so she wanders off a lot. She is normally a bit quiet and inexpressive, but when she gets excited, it's hard to get her to stop talking. She is optimistic, if only because she doesn't ever consider possible bad situations since she just assumes things will go well. Above everything, she is loyal to Mimori and she cares about her a lot. History Vanilla did not have much of an eventful past. She just wandered around aimlessly, using her cute and childish looks to get things out of people. She mostly just expected people to give her things or do things for her. After all, how could anyone say no to a little girl like her? It was possible, though. She once went to a town no one would do anything for her. They only asked her where her parents were or if she had any money to pay for things. She was shocked and upset. One day, while sleeping in her rabbit form, a girl found her and took her in. This girl was Wakatsuki Mimori. When Vanilla woke up, the first thing she felt was the warmth coming from Mimori. Still in her rabbit form, she said, "Wow, you have such a warm heart, pyon," scaring the girl. The vampire changed into her human form, only for Mimori to stammer out the name she gave the rabbit, Vanilla. A temporary contract was formed, which excited Vanilla. She said she wanted to become Mimori's Servamp so that she could protect her and her "warm heart." She said that there weren't enough people with warmth like hers, so she had to be protected. Mimori agreed, and they formed a contract. Weapons and Abilities Transformation: She can transform into a pure white rabbit and back into her human form. She can speak in her rabbit form. When faced with sunlight, she immediately returns to her rabbit form. Strength: She is surprisingly strong for her size. She can pack quite a punch. However, she is pretty inexperienced when it comes to actual combat. Speed and jumping: She can move quickly and jump high, just like a true rabbit. Enhanced senses: She is shown to have an incredible sense of smell and an even more incredible sense of hearing. Hammer: She can summon a large hammer that she uses for attacking. Trivia *Her favorite food are rice cakes. *Her favorite color is pink. *Her name, Eternal Crown, refers to her royal-like personality. She always expects things to be done for her, even if she doesn't deserve it. *She was named Vanilla because almost sounds like . *She is the Servamp of Presumption, which is to "hope for salvation without doing anything to deserve it, or for pardon of sins without repenting of them." *After discovering that her brother, Sleepy Ash, hated vanilla ice cream, she was very sad since she was named after it. *She was mad when she found out that she wasn't the youngest Servamp. She said that she wanted to be the youngest so that her older siblings would baby her. *She often ends her sentences with "pyon," which comes from ぴょんぴょん (pyonpyon), the sound effect for hopping. Quotes *''"Mimo-chan's blood tastes like cotton candy... It's sweet, pyon."'' (about Wakatsuki Mimori) *''"Niisan hates vanilla ice cream, pyon... He hates me, pyon..."'' (after finding out that Kuro didn't like vanilla ice cream) *''"I'm your favorite sibling, aren't I? I'm definitely the cutest, pyon."'' (to Kuro) *''"I won't let anyone touch Mimo-chan, pyon. No one will hurt her!"''